Once Upon A Time
by Dre-Chan
Summary: Y así fue cómo Emy se encontró siendo la prisionera de un castillo desierto, habiendo salido ya su hermano del mismo y habiéndola dejado a solas con el extraño, sin embargo, no fue como ella se esperaba.


_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando aún los animales eran libres de correr por los bosques más angostos, siempre vigilados por las ninfas y hadas; cuando la magia aún era algo común y no algo que únicamente los ricos o ladrones podían permitirse, vivía en un aislado castillo un joven y solitario príncipe._

 _El joven únicamente se relacionaba con los sirvientes del propio castillo, a los que trataba como los sirvientes que eran. Por ello, cuando una lluviosa noche llamó a la puerta una anciana decrépita para pedir asilo mientras la tormenta arreciaba, el príncipe ni siquiera miró a la cara a la anciana antes de indicarle a la sirvienta que la echara; la anciana, claramente, no era nadie de la realeza y por tanto, no podía permitirse el proveerse de asilo de alguien de alta cuna como él._

" _Nunca te fíes de las apariencias, príncipe" dijo la anciana, sabiéndose juzgada únicamente por esto. "En cualquier momento puedes estar negándole el asilo a alguien con mayor poder que el tuyo." Dicho esto, la anciana se transformó en un hada, la reina de las hadas._

 _Furiosa por haber sido tratada de una manera tan despectiva, la reina de las hadas maldijo al bello príncipe, transformándole en una bestia de forma que, quien le viera jamás se fijara en nada más allá de su aterrador aspecto._

 _Junto con él, hechizó a todos los sirvientes del palacio, quienes tampoco habían hecho nada por ayudarla._

" _Este será el único contacto que tengas con el mundo exterior a partir de ahora" dijo el hada mientras le entregaba al príncipe un pequeño espejo. Unos momentos después tendió hacia él una rosa roja. "Y procura no perder esta flor. Si antes de cumplir los 21 años has conseguido amar y ser amado bajo esta forma monstruosa, antes de que el último de los pétalos caiga, volverás a tu forma humana; si el pétalo cae y no has conocido el amor, quedarás convertido en esta bestia para siempre"._

Emy cerró el cuento con un bufido de fastidio. Odiaba haberse leído ya todos los libros que merecían la pena de la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo, quedándole solamente los cuentos infantiles como ese.

Justo cuando estaba soltando el libro sobre la cama la cabeza de Lukas, su hermano mayor, apareció por la puerta.

—Tienes visita —dijo sin más, dejando la puerta del cuarto de la chica abierta.

La menor se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, viendo que abajo en la puerta, le esperaba un chico moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y deberías arreglarte un poco —sugirió de nuevo la voz calmada de su hermano desde alguna parte de la casa.

Sin hacerle el menor caso, bajó la escalera, quedándose aún unos segundos ante la puerta de la entrada antes de abrir.

—Buenos días, Emy —saludó rápidamente el chico, sonriendo más ampliamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella con desgana.

—Solo quería pasar a ver cómo estabas —sonrió más, sin dejarse intimar por la obvia falta de interés de la rubia.

—Como siempre, Leon.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo? —el asiático le tendió el brazo, esperando que esta lo cogiera, sin embargo lo único que hizo la chica fue atravesarle con la mirada; dejando los ojos violáceos clavados en la palma de su mano un segundo.

—No.

Sin más, cerró la puerta, harta de tener que tener esa conversación cada día y de que el chico no pareciera entender que no quería nada con él.

—Algún día tendrás que aceptar —Emy se sobresaltó, girándose de golpe para encontrarse a su hermano apoyado tranquilamente en la pared.

—No pienso hacerlo. Fin del asunto.

—Todo el pueblo dice que vais a terminar juntos —insistió el de ojos azules.

—Lo que crea o no el pueblo me da igual, soy yo la que decide y ya he dicho que no.

—Realmente también podría decidir yo por ti.

Emy le fulminó con la mirada, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Al haber muerto los padres de ambos, era Lukas el que llevaba adelante la casa y, al ser el mayor, podría decidir sobre su futuro. Sin embargo, no había hecho nada al respecto aún, por lo que la chica estaba confiada en que iba a respetar su decisión.

—¿Quieres ver lo que voy a vender mañana en el mercado? —preguntó de nuevo el mayor tras unos segundos de silencio, no queriendo que se hermana estuviera cabreada con él.

—No.

Apenas volvió a hablar con Lukas hasta la mañana siguiente, antes de que éste saliera hacia el mercado; ya tenía todo el carro cargado para cuando la chica bajó a despedirse, suponiendo que le vería de nuevo al atardecer como muy tarde.

Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y no había señales de su hermano.

En un principio, la joven ni siquiera se preocupó, se le estaría haciendo más tarde que de costumbre. Además, tenía temas más serios con los que lidiar: Leon. Esta vez había sido un encuentro casual mientras ella iba camino a la biblioteca, o eso defendía el moreno.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan coñazo? —preguntó en un momento la rubia, plateándose seriamente tirarle el libro que cargaba a la cabeza.

—Tengo que luchar contra tu cabezonería de alguna manera —se encogió de hombros—. Pero tranquila, cuando estemos casados prometo comportarme.

Emy se sonrojó violentamente, provocando que el asiático sonriera más.

—No vamos a casarnos, ni siquiera te soporto —atacó ella.

—Venga ya, la comidilla del pueblo es ver la fecha; no puedes ir en contra de todos.

—No pienso caer tan bajo como para casarme porque sea lo que quiere la gente de este estúpido pueblo.

Leon sonrió más, parándose frente a ella y obligándola a hacer lo mismo.

—Está bien, entonces no lo hagas por ellos.

Antes de que Emy pudiera reaccionar, el chico la había cogido por la cintura y se acercaba a ella, posando los labios sobre los suyos suavemente.

La rubia intentó echarse para atrás, pero la mano en su cintura se lo impedía, por lo que abrió levemente los labios sobre los de Leon, lo justo para poder atrapar uno de ellos entre los dientes y morder con fuerza.

—¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! —estalló nada más notó que el moreno se echaba para atrás por la sorpresa. Le empujó con fuerza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para aumentar aún más la distancia.

El moreno se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, retirándose la sangre que había empezado a brotarle en el sitio donde Emy le había mordido y para estupefacción de la chica, estalló en carcajadas.

—Creo que voy a tener que darte unas cuantas clases sobre como besar.

—Gilipollas —Emy se giró, rodando los ojos. Tan concentraba estaba en enfocar su odio hacia Leon, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del caballo que galopaba hacia ella.

El caballo paró a poco menos de un metro de donde ella se encontraba y hasta que no piafó, Emy no lo reconoció como el caballo en el que, hacía ya muchas horas, su hermano había partido hacia el mercado.

El animal no llevaba ni las correas ni tiraba de la carreta y un mal presentimiento se adueñó de la menor.

Aunque no tuvieran la mejor relación de hermanos, Lukas era quien siempre había estado ahí para ella y realmente le quería. No podía ni imaginarse qué le habría pasado como para que el caballo volviera sin él. Pero no tenía ningún buen presentimiento sobre ello.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica se subió al caballo, ignorando que Leon le gritaba que dejara de hacer tonterías y que iba a anochecer en apenas unas horas.

Mientras cabalgaba, Emy empezó a preocuparse más por su hermano: no sabía qué era lo que había pensado comercializar esa mañana, pero tampoco le extrañaría que fuera algo lo suficientemente raro como para llamar la atención de personas que era mejor mantener alejadas.

Sintiéndose bastante idiota por hablar con un animal, le pidió al caballo que la llevara hacia donde estaba Lukas y, para su sorpresa, el caballo pareció entenderla. O eso pensó hasta que vio que el animal se alejaba del camino y se internaba en el espeso bosque que los rodeaba.

Cuando intentó hacerle cambiar de dirección, el caballo no le hizo el menor caso, siguiendo hacia donde fuera que le estuviera llevando.

Como bien había predicho Leon, se hizo de noche con asombrosa rapidez y el caballo seguía atravesando el bosque sin un rumbo fijo. Completamente perdida, Emy dejó de pensar en qué le habría pasado a su hermano para darse cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de por dónde volver al pueblo. No quería dejar a su hermano perdido por el bosque, pero tampoco había pensado en perderse ella como una posibilidad, además de que era completamente inútil para ambos.

Las horas pasaban y Emy cada vez estaba más cansada, más perdida y más desesperada por salir del agobiante bosque. Por ello, en cuanto vio que una sombra se alzaba a lo lejos entre los árboles, no lo dudó un momento antes de encaminar al caballo en esa dirección.

Aún tardó cerca de una hora en llegar, cuando lo hizo era noche totalmente cerrada y la luna apenas servía para iluminar tenuemente lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de asombro. Ante ella se alzaba un gigantesco castillo que jamás antes había visto (aunque tampoco es como si hubiera salido demasiado del pueblo en el que vivía).

La chica tocó a la puerta solo para encontrar que se encontraba abierta. Tras sopesar unos momentos las opciones que tenía, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrar y buscar a alguien dentro. Pero el castillo se encontraba completamente vacío, no abandonado, ya que estaba totalmente limpio y ordenado, pero sí vacío. O eso pensaba.

Cuando ya pensaba que se lo había recorrido entero intentando encontrar a alguien, escuchó un ruido al que siguió.

Unos minutos después se encontraba frente a una celda y dentro de la misma, se encontraba su hermano.

—¿Lukas? —le llamó estupefacta.

El mayor alzó los ojos hacia ella.

—Emy ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con preocupación—. Vete antes de que ese monstruo te encuentre.

—¿Pero qué dices? —pensando que había perdido la razón, la menor bufó.

Giró en redondo, buscando unas llaves para poder sacar a su hermano de la celda, pero sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudarla en ese propósito.

Iba a preguntarle a Lukas si sabía cómo podía sacarle de allí cuando escuchó unos pasos pesados por el pasillo. Se quedó helada ya que había asumido que el castillo realmente estaba vacío a excepción de su hermano y ella.

Unos segundos después, segundos que a la chica le parecieron minutos, apareció frente a ella una persona: era un hombre alto, rubio y de unos ojos azules que la fulminaron de tal manera a través de las gafas, que pensó que iba a matarla.

Emy se quedó completamente aterrada al ver ahí al extraño, tanto que no le salió la voz.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces dentro de mi castillo? —preguntó el rubio. Como era de esperar, la voz del rubio era tan intimidante como su mirada.

A la chica no le salió la voz, por lo que solamente se quedó ahí con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Niña, he hecho una pregunta.

—E—es mi hermano —consiguió articular, señalando al mismo—. Vine a por él.

Alzó una ceja por encima del cristal de sus gafas, casi llegando a parecer curioso por la situación.

—Está bien, si quieres que se vaya, que así sea —el más alto pasó junto a ella para abrir la celda y dejar la puerta abierta—. Él saldrá siempre y cuando tú ocupes su lugar.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, Emy aún sin asimilar las palabras del extraño.

—Ni de coña, no me pienso ir de aquí sin ella —Lukas cruzó los brazos.

—No está en tu potestad decidir: ella ha entrado al castillo sin permiso y la he atrapado; es mi prisionera, mientras que a ti, en cambio, te estoy dando la posibilidad de salir. Si te niegas volverás a la celda —explicó con tono gélido.

Volvieron a mirarse y esta vez, Emy hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento hacia Lukas. Si las opciones eran quedarse uno o quedarse ambos, era mejor que alguno de los dos estuviera fuera.

Y así fue cómo Emy se encontró siendo la prisionera de un castillo desierto, habiendo salido ya su hermano del mismo y habiéndola dejado a solas con el extraño (cosa que realmente le dolía bastante, ya que Lukas tampoco había hecho mucho más por pelear por ella, aun cuando ella se había tirado horas perdida por el bosque para encontrarle).

Sin embargo, no fue como ella se esperaba: aunque había encontrado a Lukas en una celda, el rubio salió de ese pasillo sin hacer nada por meterla a ella en la misma.

Sin saber qué hacer, la menor le siguió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó tras unos minutos el de ojos azules, de bastante mala gana.

—N—no lo sé, solo… —la frase murió en sus labios.

El mayor hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo que sobresaltó a la menor y, sin saber de dónde había salido, un joven estaba a su lado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—Francis, hazte cargo de ella y que no me moleste —bufó con fastidio.

Emy se quedó mirando al chico que había salido de la nada, que sonrió más al notar que le miraba.

—Como habrás podido comprobar, Berwald es todo un amor —comentó en cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

—¿Y tú de dónde has salido? —preguntó de sopetón la chica.

Francis se rio, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—El servicio tiene que saber mantenerse en las sombras. Ahora acompáñame, Emy -contestó con una sonrisa bastante misteriosa.

La menor le siguió hasta un ala que ya había recorrido antes. Todas las puertas se encontraban cerradas, por lo que hasta que el rubio no abrió una de ellas no pudo descubrir que se trataban de amplios dormitorios.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el de ojos azules, divertido al ver que la chica lo miraba boquiabierta.

—Es enorme.

—Sí, las habitaciones de palacio suelen tener esa peculiaridad, guapa —al escuchar el cumplido, Emy notó que se sonrojaba levemente.

—¿Pero no soy prisionera? —preguntó, sin entender nada.

—Digamos que a Berwald le… conviene tratar bien a las chicas.

Emy le interrogó con la mirada, esperando alguna explicación que no llegó.

—Cuando esté la cena lista, alguien vendrá a por ti; intenta estar lo más presentable posible para entonces. Supongo que no querrás enfadar al señor.

Sintió un escalofrío seguido de una sensación de malestar que creció al quedarse sola: había pasado de que su mayor problema fuera un chico pesado de su pueblo, a tener que lidiar con un tipo aterrador dentro de un castillo del que no podía salir.

Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en el vuelco que acababa de dar su vida cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—No he podido evitar la curiosidad —un chico castaño acababa de entrar en su habitación y la estudiaba con la mirada chocolate y una sonrisa bobalicona—. Es decir, hace mucho mucho tiempo que no tenemos un invitado. Soy Feliciano, por cierto.

—No soy una invitada, se supone que no puedo salir de aquí —Emy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ya hablaremos con Berwald para que se porte bien contigo, puedes estar tranquila —le sonrió de nuevo, intentando tranquilizarla—. Es más, por lo que tengo entendido hay gente que ya está hablando con él.

La rubia asintió levemente.

—Se supone que esta noche vas a cenar con él —siguió hablando Feliciano, que parecía bastante feliz de poder hablar con alguien ajeno al castillo—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el vestido y eso, porque no vas especialmente arreglada para la ocasión.

Sin esperar respuesta, abrió el armario, lleno de vestidos de distintos colores y telas.

La menor se preguntó si vivía otra joven dentro del castillo, si no, no entendía cómo podía haber semejante cantidad de trajes almacenados. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y solo dejó que el castaño decidiera por ella.

Tras bastante más rato del que ella habría usado jamás para arreglarse y unos cuantos arreglos rápidos en el vestido, Emy se vio con un bonito e incómodo vestido con el que apenas si sabía moverse de lo grande que era.

—Ahora vamos, no queremos que, con lo guapa que estás, causes una mala impresión en Berwald. Apenas queda tiempo —sonrió, dejando a Emy completamente descolocada con esa última frase ¿acaso no eran los únicos para cenar? ¿A qué venía tanta prisa?

Feliciano la cogió suavemente por el hombro, gesto que fue rechazado rápidamente por la menor. No le gustaba que la tocaran y no iba a permitir que la llevaran por el castillo como a una cría. El castaño hizo un leve gesto de disgusto con eso y chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada.

Tras recorrer varios pasillos a cada cuál más largo que el anterior, Feliciano se paró ante una enorme puerta cerrada.

—Berwald es un gran tipo, solo tienes que intentar que su… apariencia no te intimide demasiado —el castaño le sonrió levemente antes de abrir las grandes puertas.

Ante ella se alzaba una mesa enorme, centrada en un salón tan grande que duplicaba con diferencia el tamaño de la casa más grande de todo el pueblo. Sintiéndose de repente muy pequeña, Emy no entró hasta que no sintió que Feliciano la empujaba suavemente por la espalda; los primeros pasos fueron involuntarios, solo entrando en el salón gigantesco.

—¿Impresionada?

Emy dio un respingo al escuchar la voz grave, ya que no había pensado que hubiera nadie más en el salón. Sentado en una de las altas sillas, se encontraba Berwald, que la miraba de la misma manera que cuando la había encontrado en los calabozos.

Recordando las palabras de Feliciano, se obligó a mirarle antes de asentir levemente.

—Bueno, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo —dijo secamente, provocando que la conversación muriera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme? —preguntó la chica tras armarse de valor.

—No puedo escucharte si apenas susurras desde esa distancia —con un gesto brusco, le indicó que se acercara a él.

Tras unos segundos de duda que provocaron que Berwald pusiera mala cara, Emy se decidió a acercarse, quedando al borde de la mesa contrario al que se encontraba el mayor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme? —volvió a preguntar.

—Hasta que me parezca oportuno.

Emy hizo un mohín ante esa respuesta tan ambigua y bajó la vista para no tener que mirar más a Berwald. Se concentró en la comida sobre la mesa, percatándose de repente de lo hambrienta que estaba y en lo apetecible que parecía todo.

—Puedes servirte si quieres —escuchó tras un pequeño suspiro por parte del rubio.

Por primera vez sin dudar, la chica hizo caso y se sentó a la mesa, aunque en ningún momento miró de vuelta a Berwald; fue por eso que no pudo ver la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de este.

Lo días fueron pasando dentro del castillo y, para sorpresa de Emy, no lo estaba pasando tan mal como había esperado. Dentro del castillo había mucho más personal al que fue conociendo poco a poco y, aunque todos eran demasiado ruidosos para su gusto, se encontró con que apreciaba la compañía de algunos.

Sin embargo, aunque al resto de personal del castillo le veía casi a diario, Berwald apenas aparecía en algunas de las comidas; siempre taciturno y con miradas cargadas de odio hacia Emy. Casi parecía que le molestaba su presencia en el castillo, cosa que la rubia comenzó a creer fuertemente.

—No le molestas —explicó Francis tranquilamente—. Solamente no sabe cómo tratar a las señoritas como tú.

—Además, siempre ha sido así. A nosotros apenas hace unos años que nos trata mejor de lo que lo hacía antes —Arthur hizo un mohín que no dejó claro si le molestaba que antes no les tratara bien o que ahora sí lo hiciera.

La chica asintió, aunque no parecía de acuerdo con la idea de ninguno de los dos.

—Nunca sale del castillo ¿verdad? Igual que vosotros.

—No, no salimos del castillo —Francis habló con cautela—. Es casi como si fuera una maldición.

El de ojos azules se llevó una mirada de advertencia seguida de una mueca de disgusto por parte del otro.

—Es un tema peliagudo; mejor no lo saques delante de Berwald, pero es cierto, no salimos del castillo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo te has fijado en algo como eso?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer; me aburro —la chica se encogió de hombros. Ya se había recorrido todo el castillo de arriba abajo varias veces y había tenido tiempo suficiente para curiosear por todas aquellas salas que se encontraban abiertas. Tras bastantes días, había comenzado a fijarse en las distintas personas del castillo y en que ninguna parecía salir más allá de los jardines. Además, aunque el castillo se encontraba relativamente cerca de su pueblo, jamás había visto a ninguno de sus habitantes antes ni sabía de la existencia del mismo.

Arthur se levantó de golpe al escuchar a la chica y sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

—Está bien, puedo solucionar lo del aburrimiento. Solo dame unos minutos.

Tras decir eso, desapareció haciendo que Francis bufara con fastidio sin motivo aparente.

Al cabo de media hora, el de ojos verdes volvió a aparecer para buscar a Emy e indicarle que, en media hora estuviera lista y que le esperara en el comedor. Tras arrastrar a Francis con él, ambos rubios la dejaron sola.

Como ya iba entendiendo a qué se referían los habitantes del castillo al decirle que "estuviera lista" se puso uno de los muchos vestidos que Feliciano había arreglado para ella y, tras la media hora indicada, fue al comedor.

Esperándola se encontraba Berwald con la misma expresión de fastidio de siempre que tan para atrás la echaba; a pesar de eso, hizo de tripas corazón y se obligó a ponerse a su lado. Todos le habían dicho en más de una ocasión que Berwald era mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba y que solo tenía que conocerle mejor.

—Tengo entendido que te aburres en el castillo —hizo notar cuando la vio aparecer tras mirarla durante un par de segundos.

—N—no es eso, pero echo de menos salir.

—No puedes salir —le recordó el mayor.

—Lo sé, por eso no he dicho nada.

—También tengo entendido que te gusta leer ¿cierto?

La chica se sorprendió con eso, pensando en si en algún momento, había hablado con él de libros, cosa que no había pasado porque no habían hablado casi nada.

Asintió, aunque después se obligó a hablar, siguiendo el consejo de todo el mundo.

—Sí, en el pueblo hay una biblioteca y suelo… solía ir allí mucho.

—Tengo algo que quizás te guste —le indicó que le siguiera con un gesto y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las puertas que siempre permanecía cerrada—. Espero que sea de tu agrado —indicó sonando bastante sincero, antes de abrir la puerta.

Una enorme biblioteca apareció ante los ojos de Emy, estanterías y más estanterías repletas de libros, sin duda, había muchísimos más que en la biblioteca del pueblo.

Por primera vez desde que llegara al castillo, la chica sonrió ampliamente mirando a Berwald.

—¿Todo esto es tuyo? —preguntó con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Claro —respondió cortante—. Pero, si te gusta, puedes venir las veces que quieras —añadió. Sin saber si era por el entusiasmo o qué, a Emy le pareció notar que el mayor no sonaba tan frío como de costumbre.

—Solo espero que si vienes, no hagas ruido. Me gusta pasar aquí las tardes y odio que me molesten —indicó, dejándola pasar hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

La rubia asintió, pensando que no iba a necesitar hablar con nadie teniendo esa cantidad de libros por leer y se sumergió en la búsqueda de un libro que mereciera la pena.

—Así que vas a dejarla que se quede aquí cuando quiera —Francis sonrió al lado de Berwald, que no se sorprendió de verle, aunque no había hecho ningún ruido—. Y yo que pensaba que Arthur solo te había pedido que le sacaras algún libro.

—Todos me pedís que sea amable con ella desde el día que llegó —le hizo notar con fastidio.

—Sería la primera vez que nos haces caso en algo. ¿No será que no has podido decirle que no al ver cómo se le iluminaban los ojos?

Berwald fulminó al más bajo con la mirada, aunque no lo negó ya que tenía razón. Realmente iba a seguir el consejo de Arthur e iba a dejarle que cogiera un libro de la biblioteca, pero no había podido controlar las palabras antes de ofrecerle que entrara cuando quisiera.

—Voy a comenzar a recuperar la esperanza de veros fuera de aquí algún día —Francis sonrió ampliamente.

—No deberías, la mitad y nada es lo mismo.

—¿Acaso no has visto su reacción ante un solo gesto amable por tu parte? Prueba más, nunca sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar.

El mayor fue a contestar, pero Emy salía en esos momentos con un grueso volumen entre las manos. Cargando con él, se paró frente a Berwald (quien volvía a estar solo) notando cómo un leve sonrojo que ya tenía de por sí, se iba intensificando.

—Gracias —dijo sin más, con una ligera sonrisa.

Berwald asintió y le dio la espalda para irse hacia donde él siempre solía estar.

—Recuerda no molestarme —dijo justo antes de desaparecer entre las estanterías.

A partir de ese día, Emy solía ir siempre acompañada de su lectura, la cual cambiaba rápidamente. Por ello no fue raro el día que cogió uno de los libros que Berwald había leído, cosa que notó al cruzarse con ella por uno de los pasillos. Esos encuentros habían aumentado las últimas semanas y, aunque la chica no parecía haberlo notado, el resto de los habitantes del castillo no podían evitar comentarlo entre ellos.

—Es un buen libro —hizo notar en cuanto reconoció la portada.

Emy se paró, al escuchar que le hablaba a ella, aunque tardó aún un par de segundos en reaccionar.

—No me ha gustado el final —comentó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿De verdad? —el mayor alzó una ceja.

—Es caótico —explicó, hablando por primera vez totalmente relajada con Berwald—, y no entiendo por qué la protagonista tiene que asumir que la culpa es suya cuando no lo era.

El rubio sopesó la respuesta de la chica unos segundos.

—La culpa era de ella, sus acciones del pasado desencadenaron la tragedia.

—Se arrepentía de ellas y la gente a la que perjudicó la había perdonado ¿por qué seguir martirizándose? —la chica cruzó los brazos sobre el libro, que comenzaba a pesarle.

Con un gesto casual, el mayor se lo arrebató suavemente, permitiendo que la chica pudiera relajar los brazos. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo, siguiendo el camino que seguía antes de cruzarse con Emy.

—¿Solo arrepentirse basta? —preguntó, dejando a Emy descolocada ya que había esperado que, como siempre, simplemente se fuera sin más; se apresuró a seguirle.

—Había cambiado, lo ha ido demostrando en todos los capítulos y al final, se nota más que nada —contraatacó—. Además, si las personas a las que ha hecho daño han decidido que no les importa más, es una tontería que ella siga con esa idea, solo les hace sufrir al ver que está mal.

—Es una idea interesante.

—Es la idea que sirve —bufó la chica. Berwald sonrió sutilmente, aunque simultáneamente rodó lo ojos.

—Eres cabezona.

—Solamente cuando sé que llevo razón.

Andando, habían llegado hasta la puerta principal del castillo. Fuera, la nieve hacía varios días que caía tranquilamente y había ido acumulándose en el jardín.

Cuando Berwald abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que saliera, Emy le miró con duda.

—Pensé que no salías del castillo —dijo, recordando la conversación de hacía ya tiempo con Francis y Arthur.

—No me siento especialmente a gusto fuera, pero puedo hacer una excepción; me gusta cuando nieva.

Emy asintió, saliendo a la frialdad de los jardines. Dentro del castillo la temperatura era controlada por chimeneas, por lo que no llevaba nada más que el fino vestido de mangas largas. Sintió un ligero escalofrío, pero no dijo nada; si Berwald había salido aun cuando acababa de decir que había dicho que no se encontraba cómodo, ella podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. Además, estaba disfrutando esa conversación con el de ojos azules.

—¿Disfrutas más ahora aquí? —preguntó el mayor tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Sí, supongo que me he acostumbrado ya. Y la biblioteca es genial.

Berwald asintió, notando que la menor se abrazaba el torso.

—Demasiada nieve por hoy —dictaminó.

—No —Emy se giró a mirarle—. Hace tiempo que no salgo del castillo, y a mí también me gusta cuando nieva —dijo, aunque con más dudas al notar que le había contestado demasiado tajante.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba para cubrirle los hombros. Antes de que la rubia pudiera quejarse, la cortó.

—Si enfermas sería mi culpa, a ambos nos viene mejor que la tengas tú.

La menor, que ya había abierto la boca para decirle que no le diera nada, la volvió a cerrar y asintió, notando que se sonrojaba. Pero hacía frío y la chaqueta estaba ya caliente, así que la agradeció enormemente.

A partir de ese momento, las lecturas de Emy comenzaron a volverse más cuidadosas; casi todas eran libros que Berwald ya había leído y que, por tanto, podían comentar.

El rubio comenzó a aparecer en todas las comidas. En un principio únicamente discutían de los libros que ambos comenzaban a tener en común, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que comenzaron a hablar de más cosas.

Los paseos por los jardines también se hicieron más seguidos; a veces Emy era lo suficientemente precavida como para llevar su propia chaqueta y otras la "olvidaba". En esos momentos Berwald no dudaba en cederle la suya, hasta convertirlo en un gesto casi normal en él, aunque eso no evitó que la chica se sonrojara cada vez que esto ocurría.

Más meses fueron pasando; la nieve desapareció del jardín, pero lo paseos perduraron y los habitantes del castillo comenzaron a recuperar la esperanza que ya habían perdido.

—Podríamos organizar un baile —sugirió un día Francis mientras hablaba con Arthur—. Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Emy y creo que será el primero que querremos celebrar en mucho tiempo.

—No depende de nosotros, aunque puedo sugerírselo a Berwald, a mi suele hacerme caso, por muy estúpida que sea la idea; como esta—el de ojos verdes meditó la idea.

—Por eso te lo he dicho a ti, para que hables tú con él —Francis sonrió ante la sola posibilidad de que pudiera realizarse su idea.

Y Berwald accedió ante la insistencia de Arthur, quien sabía que realmente era una buena idea.

El baile se organizó rápidamente para que cuadrara con el cumpleaños de Emy quien era, quizás, la que menos ganas parecía tener del acontecimiento.

—¿Hay algo mal? —preguntó Feliciano mientras sujetaba un par de alfileres en puntos estratégicos del vestido para arreglarlo después.

—No, solo se me va a hacer raro pasar mi cumpleaños aquí.

—¿Pero no estás contenta de vivir en el castillo?

—Sí lo estoy, es solo que llevo muchos meses ya sin salir; tampoco sé nada de Lukas —suspiró. Aunque en un principio había estado más que molesta con su hermano mayor por no ir a por ella, ahora se alegraba de que no hubiera aparecido y el rencor había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente.

—Ese podría ser tu regalo —sugirió el castaño—. Aunque no sé si a Berwald realmente le gustará la idea de dejarte ir.

Emy se sonrojó, bastante incómoda por las palabras que había escogido el otro para decirlo. Pero no era mala idea, quizás pudiera convencer al mayor de que la dejara visitar el pueblo de vez en cuando.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la noche en la que iba a realizarse el baile llegó. Para desesperación de la chica, tardó más de dos horas en estar lista, pero mereció la pena.

El vestido era completamente precioso y hacía que sus ojos resaltaran, enmarcados por el largo pelo liso, que había decidido dejar completamente suelto.

Sin embargo, no se sintió realmente hermosa hasta que Berwald no alzó la mirada hacia ella. Mientras bajaba la escalera, el mayor no apartó los ojos de ella ni un solo segundo y hasta ella pudo saber qué era lo que pensaba.

Y el rubio no se quedaba atrás, parecía un príncipe totalmente; el traje era impecable y pegaba con sus ojos. Además, marcaba unas facciones que, sin bien Emy ya había notado, nunca antes habría clasificado como hermosas.

La menor se sonrojó a medida que bajaba la escalera de forma que, al llegar a donde estaba Berwald, estaba completamente encendida.

—Estás preciosa —dijo el mayor nada más estuvo a su altura, provocando que Emy solo se sonrojara más (si es que era posible).

Intentó decir algo elocuente, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, por lo que fue Berwald quien siguió hablando.

—¿Sabes bailar?

—F—feliciano me ha enseñado más o menos —asintió.

Si Berwald iba a contestar, fue cortado por la música que comenzó a sonar. Optó por alargar un brazo hacia Emy, esperando que lo aceptara para llevarla suavemente a la pista de baile.

En un principio, la chica se obligó a concentrarse en los pasos que Feliciano le había enseñado, intentando ignorar el ligero toque de las manos de Berwald en su cintura; pero tras un par de canciones comenzó a relajarse, dejándose llevar por los pasos del mayor, que la guiaba por toda la pista sin problemas. Comenzó a disfrutar las canciones y la misma sensación de bailar; poco a poco la tensión la fue abandonando y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba totalmente relajada en brazos de Berwald.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo el mayor a escasos centímetros de su oído, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en Emy—. Debo suponer que querrás algún tipo de regalo.

La chica asintió levemente, separándose levemente de Berwald para poder mirarle.

—Quiero ir con Lukas —pidió con un hilo de voz, reprochándose por haber roto un momento que, hasta ese momento, le estaba pareciendo perfecto.

El rubio paró de bailar para estudiarla con la mirada, la cual volvió a ser tan intimidante como la vez que la encontró el primer día dentro del castillo. Sin embargo se suavizó y, tras unos segundos más de silencio, Berwald asintió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás —concedió—. Solo espero que vuelvas algún momento.

—Claro que voy a volver— Emy sonrió, ya que realmente se había esperado una negativa por parte del mayor y siguiendo un impulso, le abrazó.

Esta vez fue Berwald el que la apartó suavemente. Dejando una de sus manos en la cintura de Emy, llevó la otra a su mentón y de ahí a su barbilla, haciendo que levantara la cabeza suavemente; la chica notó que se sonrojaba aún más al notar que el mayor se inclinaba hacia ella, pero se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando solo unos milímetros separaban sus labios, un estrépito sonó en la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que ambos se separan de golpe. Emy se llevó una mano a los labios, a los que sentía cosquillear pidiendo el beso que no habían llegado a probar y siguió a Berwald con la mirada mientras este iba a buscar a alguien del castillo para que abriera la puerta.

Apenas unos segundos después, una voz inconfundible le llegó desde fuera del castillo.

—¡Devuélvenos a Emy, monstruo! —la chica corrió hacia la ventana más próxima para ver cómo Leon golpeaba la puerta de la entrada causando otro estrépito. A su lado se encontraba Lukas, con mirada iracunda.

La rubia corrió hacia la puerta solamente para encontrar que era Berwald el que se encontraba tras ella.

—El pueblo al que quieres volver —hizo notar con frialdad.

—Aún piensan que me tienes aquí en contra de mi voluntad, era cuestión de tiempo que Lukas movilizara a la gente —excusó a su hermano, aunque todo el rencor que había olvidado, parecía haber vuelto e intensificado—. Déjame salir y hacerle entrar en razón.

Berwald frunció el ceño. A su alrededor se había agrupado todo el servicio y miraban determinados hacia la puerta, dispuestos a prestar batalla si fuera necesario.

—Está bien, sal.

Emy asintió y tomó aire un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta para enfrentarse a su hermano y a Leon.

—¡Emy! —Lukas fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia ella, sin embargo ella le apartó sin miramientos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué toda la gente y todas las armas? —preguntó, intentando sonar calmada.

—Hemos venido a rescatarte de ese monstruo que te tiene presa —intervino Leon, que fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no acercarse más de lo necesario a la rubia.

—Han pasado meses desde que vine ¿Ahora te ha dado por venir a por mí? —atacó la menor a su hermano, echándole en cara una de las cosas que más había estado pensando durante sus primeros meses en el castillo.

Lukas hizo una mueca al escuchar a su hermana pequeña hablarle con esa frialdad.

—He estado informándome sobre él todo este tiempo —empujó un libro hacia ella, haciendo que chocara en su pecho; uno de los muchos libros de la biblioteca del pueblo, un cuento que ya había leído. Pasó la mirada del libro a su hermano y Leon, esperando que alguien le explicara a qué venía esa locura.

—Siempre había escuchado rumores en los pueblos vecinos, cuando iba al mercado; un castillo aislado en el bosque, un príncipe con una maldición por su arrogancia… ¿te suena?

—Hadas, magia y cuentos infantiles. ¿Lukas te has vuelto loco?

—No son cuentos infantiles, son leyendas y están basadas en hechos reales —Leon se acercó a ella con cautela y le quitó el libro para volver a entregárselo abierto por una de las páginas.

Emy la leyó por encima antes de volver a mirar a ambos chicos.

—Es un cuento infantil: un hada que hechiza a un príncipe y le convierte en un monstruo.

—Esa es la leyenda —explicó Leon—. La historia está basada en lo que pasó en este castillo: Hace ya varios años que las personas de este castillo no pueden salir de él, tanto es así que todo el mundo ha olvidado su existencia. No se sabe por qué, pero es un hecho. También es un hecho que la existencia de las hadas y la magia es real, tú misma alguna vez te habrás cruzado con alguna, aunque pueda pasar desapercibida; solo piensa en alguien que parezca rodeado de cierta aura mágica. Además, ya sabes que la magia existe -echó una elocuente mirada a Lukas, que asintió suavemente.

Emy le miró estupefacta, aunque algunas cosas empezaron a tener sentido en su cabeza.

—Lukas ¿qué llevabas al mercado el día que terminaste aquí? —preguntó con terror, temiéndose la respuesta.

—Magia.

Y esa sola palabra hizo que todo lo que Emy conocía se desplomara: Berwald quería la magia de Lukas, si era el príncipe maldito tenía sentido al igual que lo tenía el hecho de que no haber visto salir a nadie del castillo en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta del castillo. Buscándose sentirse más segura dentro del mismo, entró. Berwald y el resto estaban ahí y no tardaron en reparar en el libro que la chica aún llevaba en los brazos.

—Emy —el rubio la llamó, pero la chica solo pudo mirarle estupefacta—. No creas lo que dicen.

—¿Por qué nunca has salido del castillo? —preguntó.

El mayor negó.

—Berwald ¿por qué nunca has salido del castillo? —insistió.

—No puedo, hace años un hada me maldijo de esta manera —explicó abatido.

—Por no darle cobijo mientras llovía —completó la chica, aun esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento—. Te convirtió en una bestia.

—Sí y no. Me convirtió en bestia, pero, con el paso de los años, se arrepintió de su decisión al saber que había cambiado y revirtió parte de la maldición. Cambió mi forma por una condena de encierro.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando el libro caer al suelo. Se obligó a respirar varias veces antes de volver a mirarle. Fue a hablar cuando un estrépito mayor que los anteriores sacudió la puerta, haciendo que se saliera de sus goznes.

Leon fue el primero en entrar con una ballesta en ristre.

—Hasta aquí ha llegado el raptar a mi futura esposa —dijo justo antes de disparar.

Berwald se echó a un lado con rapidez, recibiendo el roce de la flecha en el hombro, y no ésta directa en el corazón. Con un grito, se precipitó sobre el asiático quien no pudo reaccionar por estar recargando la ballesta. Sin embargo, tuvo tiempo de darle un golpe seco con esta en la cabeza, haciendo que Berwald cayera inmóvil al suelo.

—¡PARA! —Emy corrió hacia donde Leon se encontraba; la flecha ya cargada y apuntando a Berwald.

—Es un monstruo, Emy. Y te ha tenido todo este tiempo encerrada para librarse de la maldición. No seas estúpida y empieces a defenderle.

La menor se interpuso entre ambos, notando con alivio que Berwald comenzaba a moverse de nuevo.

—No es nada de lo que dices, tú no le conocer como yo lo hago. No pienso dejar que le hagas daño así que vete ahora, antes de que me cabree de verdad —habló con tanta seriedad que Leon dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Estás loca si le defiendes.

—Me da igual —contestó, notando que se sonrojaba levemente—. Si lo que siento me convierte en una loca, que así sea.

—Te has enamorado de él. Te has enamorado de un monstruo en vez de mi —escupió el asiático con furia. Antes de que Emy tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Leon se precipitó hacia ella, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón.

Berwald se levantó con un gruñido y apartó a Leon de un fuerte empujón que le llevó varios metros hacia atrás. Con una mueca de esfuerzo, se acercó al asiático que solamente tuvo tiempo de propinarle otro golpe con el dorso de la ballesta antes de ser totalmente acorralado.

—¿Cómo osas hacer daño a Emy delante de mí y pretender salir de aquí? —masculló con rabia—. Si te dejo libre, es porque ya no soy la persona que era; pero si vuelvo a verte, aunque sea de lejos, no podré controlar mi ira y estarás muerto —amenazó sin atisbo alguno de duda en sus ojos o sus palabras—. Ahora fuera de mi vista.

Con un último empujó lo echó del castillo, obligando a Lukas (quien no supo cómo reaccionar al ver que Emy apoyaba a Berwald) a salir tras él y volviendo la puerta a su sitio. En cuanto se hubo asegurado de que volvían a estar cerradas, se desmayó.

Emy fue la primera en llegar junto a él, notando que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, aunque no llegaron a caer, se inclinó hacia él.

—Vamos Berwald; no puedes hacer esto, no ahora —suplicó, aunque el rubio no hizo seña alguna de haberla escuchado.

Tras unos minutos más de angustiosa quietud por parte del de ojos azules, estos volvieron a abrirse lentamente.

—Debí habértelo contado —dijo nada más vio a Emy.

La chica negó un par de veces con la cabeza, aliviada de comprobar que Berwald se encontraba bien. En un impulso, se inclinó sobre él, rozando sus labios con los de él. No tardó en notar la mano de Berwald enredándose en su pelo; el chico se incorporó para poder acercarla más a él e intensificar el beso.

Un grito de júbilo hizo que ambos se separaran, Berwald con la respiración ligeramente acelerada y Emy con las mejillas completamente encendidas y respirando agitadamente.

No les fui difícil comprobar que, en efecto, todos los habitantes del castillo eran capaces de salir más allá de los jardines.

—Un beso de amor verdadero —Francis suspiró, apoyado en la parte externa de la verja que daba a los jardines—. Pesaba que esas cosas ya no existían.

—Que fueras tú de entre todos el que no le vía posible es irónico—bufó Arthur, aunque sonreía ampliamente, disfrutando el hecho de estar fuera del castillo.

—Lo sé. Y aun me cuesta pensar que haya sido posible que hayáis conseguido salir todos de ahí; ya casi os tenía por un imposible.

—Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro que nos hemos ganado el poder salir ¿no crees? —Arthur señaló sutilmente a un punto más alejado de los jardines, para nada extrañado en que Francis no se incluyera al hablar sobre el resto de los habitantes del castillo.

Frente al castillo en el césped mullido y fuera de los jardines, Emy dormía apoyada en Berwald, que le pasaba un brazo protector alrededor y miraba cómo dormía con una leve sonrisa en el rostro; expresión que apenas se le había visto hasta comenzar a conocer mejor a Emy.


End file.
